Offshore well operations have included the use of floating marine platforms tethered above a subsea well site by various arrangements of mooring lines related to the hydrodynamic design of the platform. One of such platform designs is referred to as a tension leg platform in which the platform is secured by a plurality of vertical parallel tension legs which may extend from permanent or temporary anchor means at the sea floor to the platform, the legs being placed under sufficient tensional forces to accommodate changes in the platform loading and to minimize vertical motion components of the platform under wave and wind conditions. Prior proposed tension leg platforms of this general category are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,399,656; 3,154,039; 3,648,638; 3,780,685; 3,978,804; 3,559,410; and 4,169,424. The tension legs comprised cable, wire, and/or pipe. Anchor means of such prior proposed tension leg platforms included temporary dead weight anchors and also anchors of permanent type in which the anchors were fixed and cemented in the seabed.